


The Rift

by AshWolfForever



Category: The Lion King (1994), ジャングル大帝 | Kimba the White Lion (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWolfForever/pseuds/AshWolfForever
Summary: [Original Version] Have you ever wondered just what would lead two brothers to become so distant that one would kill the other? This is the story of the sons of Ahadi the White Lion, and the rift that tore their bond apart.





	1. The Spirit's Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the full combined version of the older drafts, to make things easier to read. The Book of Job inspired this chapter, a lot more than it likely should have.

The Creator sat on His throne, watching the world below. His gaze turned on the land of Mtume’s line. It flourished, and this pleased Him greatly. Then an unpleasant, but welcome guest intruded on His time.

“Still watching those bags of fur?” chided the Destroyer. “You worry over them as if they were as precious as Man.”

“All My children are precious to Me,” the Creator replied. “Even you, My wayward son.”

The Destroyer rolled his eyes.

“Sell it to another sucker,” he replied. “And I’ve proved just how grateful Mankind is for Your _love –_ ” He sneered the word “ – time and time again. And I can easily do the same to Your kitties down there.”

Seeing an opportunity to change the Destoryer’s mind, the Creator smiled.

“How about putting it to the test?” He asked. “I propose a wager.”

“A bet?” replied the Destroyer. “What stakes?”

“Ahadi and Uru will soon be blessed with a litter of cubs. Two of them will be dark, one dark as Mtume. I will not intervene in your meddling with them. But I do believe Ahadi’s teachings will be enough to steer them on the right path even without My guidance.”

“You’re on!” laughed the Destroyer. “And just to make it interesting, I’ll bet that I’ll have Mtume’s little look-a-like the complete opposite.”

“But!” said the Creator. “I will inform Ahadi and Uru of this, and advise them to remove the cubs from their pride.”

“What?” demanded His wayward son. “Why?”

“Because I know that they will not heed it. They will trust in their love for their children to circumvent you just as I do. And should you fail, you will never again meddle in My children’s affairs.”

The wicked smile the Destroyer gave him would have chilled a human to the bone. “It’s a bargain.”

* * *

Ahadi awoke with a sudden urge to take a moonlit stroll. He stood carefully, so as not to awaken the rest of his pride. He followed the impulse down Pride Rock and out into the savannah. At last he stood alone in the middle of an open field, a mild breeze playing with his mane.

“You called, my Creator?” he whispered.

 _“You are close, but not close enough, great King.”_ The night mists shifted until a white four-legged creature stood before the lion. She smiled, her golden eyes sparkling with amusement. _“I am not my Master, merely one that His word brings.”_

Ahadi stared for a moment at the strange creature. It was clearly canine, but just what it was he wasn’t sure. After all, wolves are not native to Africa. But by her rhyming way of speech he knew she was the Creator’s messenger. His father Mohatu had spoken with her, receiving guidance on the drought that had struck during his reign. It didn’t stop her from being slightly irritating, though.

“And what word do you bring, spirit?” he asked, hoping she would get to the point so he could go back to sleep.

_“Your dark-colored sons will be tested far more than their siblings, I fear. Unless you can guide them well they will cause many tears.”_

“What are you talking about?” he demanded. “Taka and Jamar are just cubs! They couldn’t harm anyone.”

_“The Creator and Destroyer have made a deal: the dark cubs will be tested, and my Master will not intercede. Your teachings must be enough to keep them on the right path, or innocents will bleed.”_

“The Creator is abandoning my sons to the mercy of the Destroyer?” whispered Ahadi, pain showing in his eyes. “Is there nothing I can do?”

_“You can prevent any harm they may do. Cast them out of your land, and all others will be saved. Or take the risk and try to guide them well. The choice is up to you.”_

“Are you telling me I must sacrifice my sons?” The Lion King’s eyes widened as he gulped. “It there no other solution?”

The spirit’s eyes turned sad. She shook her head.

_“Your options have been given to you. I cannot tell you what to do.”_

The wind picked up and without another word she was gone. Ahadi stared up at the stars. The Great Kings of the Past offered no advice this night. He would have to speak with Kali. He would find a way to save the kingdom, but not at the expense of his sons.

* * *

“There is only one thing to do: they must be exiled as soon as they are old enough to care for themselves.”

Ahadi stared at Kali in disbelief. He could not believe his brother would give up on his sons so straightforwardly.

“But the spirit said there was hope, that proper guidance could thwart the Destroyer. Why should we surrender so easily?”

Kali’s eyes turned cold.

“It is a risk, even if you could succeed. You don’t know if they will grow up to ruin all Mtume has built. And even he and his brother left their pride. It is custom for other males save the heir to disperse.”

“Like you did?” countered the King. “Neither you nor our father’s brother were cast out. Why should my sons be different?”

“You know as well as I do that this litter of yours is by far the largest we have ever seen. Five cubs? _Five?_ Two has always been the most our line has had since settling here.”

“Mtume’s litter had five as well.”

“But they all had the Creator’s protection, and even they did not remain together. Face it, Ahadi. They are a danger to us all.”

“I will not abandon my sons,” the white lion protested.

Kali began to pace, his brow furrowed as he thought about what to say. Finally, he spoke, his voice soft once more.

“They would have to leave anyway, brother. It is tradition that the younger brother helps the elder, but that would be the eldest two. Taka and Jamar will have each other, and they will be fine.”

“I thought of that before the spirit came. I am going to split the kingdom. Mufasa will rule the Pridelands, with Taka to assist him. And Panja will take the jungle, with Jamar at his side.”

 _“What?”_ roared Kali. “Are you insane?”

“It is my decision to make,” replied Ahadi, turning from his brother. “The spirit made that very clear. It’s my choice.”

“You would damn us all for your sons?” demanded Kali, rushing forward to get in his face.

Ahadi pulled back and shook his head.

“My sons will be the salvation of this land. You will see.” The Lion King stepped around his brother, heading back to his family. “And I will thank you to not speak your fears to your nephews.”

Kali watched his brother go, a feeling of dread creeping over him. Ahadi had, he felt, just sealed the fate of the Pridelands.


	2. History Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter recounts the "Story of Mtume" that Eliza tells Kimba in "The Lion King and the Jungle Emperor" [Old Version].

“You can’t catch me!” called the tawny brown lion, racing far ahead of his siblings. The other lions were panting as they flew across the landscape. A few herds looked up as they raced by. Mkali turned as he neared the riverbank, laughing as he neared the finish line. His paws were maybe four feet away when a dark brown form leapt from a tree above him and reached the bank first. Mkali skidded to a stop, glaring at his elder brother. His sister caught up to him and giggled at his expression.

“Second born, second place,” teased Mtume, shaking his black mane back from his green eyes. “Maybe next time little brother.”

“I’d have won if you hadn’t cheated!” complained Mkali. “Who said you could use the branches in a race?”

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Mkali!” scolded Asali, swatting him with her paw. “Even if he hadn’t ‘cheated’, we all know Mtume’s the fastest.”

“Just not the strongest,” said an older young lion.

They all turned and Mkali gave a low growl.

“No one asked you, Kikatili,” he snapped at their cousin.

“I never heard someone had to _ask_ before they stated fact,” replied Kikatili, circling the siblings. His annoying sidekick, Mfuasi, chuckled loudly. Asali crouched in a defensive stance as Mtume simply walked forward until he was toe to toe with Kikatili.

“I have never heard that always looking for a fight made you strong,” he told the older lion calmly.

“Hey, just ’cause you’re a coward doesn’t mean the rest of us are,” said Kikatili. “The Creator seriously screwed up your colors: you should’ve been born yellow.”

“Being brave,” replied Mtume, “doesn’t mean you go _looking_ for trouble. It also doesn’t mean you are not afraid. It is being terrified, but doing what must be done regardless.”

“Not that you would know,” said Kikatili, circling the dark lion. “You always run away from a fight.”

Mtume simply raised his brows. “Whoever taught you fighting just fight was something that must be done? I’ve never had to fight, for all that was at stake was someone’s ego.”

“You got a big mouth, Mtume, you know that? A big mouth and big words don’t get you nowhere in this world.”

“You would know that better than I.”

“Why you little –”

We will never find out exactly just what Mtume was, as just at that moment there was a gunshot. The lions bolted for the pride’s den as fast as they could. Several more shots were fired, but thankfully they all missed. As they scrambled up the cliff, Mtume noticed that Mfuasi was falling behind and started to turn back.

Kikatili wouldn’t have it. He pounced on his cousin, pinning him with a low growl. “What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded as Mtume struggled to free himself. “It’s every lion for himself out here. If he can’t keep up then he isn’t worth dying for.”

“But he’s your brother,” protested Mtume, as he craned his head up just enough so he could see Mfuasi.

The younger lion had collapsed panting. From the brush came two strange creatures that walked on two legs. In their hands they carried long black and brown sticks. One of them calmly walked forward and raised his stick, pressing it directly against Mfuasi’s skull.

There was a loud crash like thunder and Mtume watched in horror as the other lion’s head exploded.

“And that,” said Kikatili, “is why you never help those who can’t help themselves.”

“Wait a minute,” said Taka. “I thought you were going to tell us where the white lions come from _._ ”

Ahadi paused in the story he’d been telling to look at his youngest son. “I am Taka, and I will get to that part in a moment.” He looked over at his own cubs: Mufasa, Panja, Taka, and Leona. “Now where was I?”

“Mtume just watched Mfuasi’s brains get blown out,” said Mufasa with a little laugh.

“Eww, don’t be so disgusting!” said Leona, swatting her brother with her white paw.

“Yes, Mtume just witnessed the death of a fellow lion,” said Ahadi, ending the siblings’ quarrel. “For days afterward the sight haunted him. He could neither eat nor sleep. Nightmares plagued him, and he grew thin and shadows took up residency beneath his eyes. At last, Heshima approached his eldest son and asked what was troubling him.”

Mtume lay in shade of the pride’s den, exhausted but unable to sleep. He felt more than saw his father come up alongside him.

“Son,” said Heshima. “Tell me what is bothering you. Perhaps I can help. I cannot bear to see you waste away like this.”

“Did Kikatili tell you all Mfuasi was killed?”

Heshima nodded. “He said hunters found you while you were playing by the river. Sadly, Mfuasi fell behind.”

Mtume burst to his feet. “He didn’t just fall behind!” he shouted. “We could’ve helped him! But no, Kikatili wouldn’t have THAT. ‘Don’t help those who can’t help themselves’! Then why are we here in the first place? If we only look out for ourselves, why should we live in a pride?” The dark lion ranked his claws in the dirt, taking some small portion of his anger out on the earth.

“It is the strong who survive in this harsh world, nephew,” said the King of the Cliff Pride, a golden brown lion named Jasiri. “Our hunters ensure that only the strongest of our prey survive and the human hunters ensure only the smartest and strongest of our kind do the same.”

Mtume glared at his uncle. “The Law of the Jungle,” he said scornfully.

Jasiri nodded. “You are still young, nephew. But soon enough both you and your brother will set out to find a pride and home of your own. You must be strong, not only of body but of heart, to make it in this harsh world.”

The dark lion looked from his uncle to his father. “And would you offer the same advice?”

Heshima nodded. “Like it or not, Mtume, that is the way things are. We are both the hunters and the hunted.”

“But why do the humans hunt?” he asked. “I didn’t see them eat, so why do they kill?”

“Humans once killed both for food and for fur,” replied King Jasiri. “But now just as often they kill for sport.”

“Why are there humans at all?” demanded Mtume. “Everything they touch they destroy! Name one service they do the world!”

“It is not for us to question the Creator’s plan, my son,” replied Heshima. “He has made the humans, and given their resilience we have come to believe he values them very highly.”

“How can he value something that destroys everything around it?”

“It is not our place to –”

“Not our place! Not our place! That’s all I ever hear! Then why do we even exist? Are we just the Creator’s clean-up crew? I want to know! I’m tired of never questioning, I want answers!”

“Son, where are you going?” asked Heshima as Mtume stormed off.

“To find the Creator,” the dark lion replied.

Mtume walked for hours on end, rarely stopping to rest or drink. He climbed up the tallest hill he could find. Many times he stumbled, but nothing could stop him. When at last he made it to the summit, he was exhausted. He collapsed then and there and was asleep instantly. But even it his dreams he continued to seek out the Creator. In a dimly lit forest he wandered, moving ever closer to a voice, which called his name. Mists swirled and rolled around him as he entered a clearing.

“Welcome, Mtume, My son,” said the Voice.

The dark lion crouched down and looked up into the branches trying to find the speaker. There was no one to be seen but still Mtume felt the most powerful presence he had ever known.

“Who are you? How do you know my name?”

“I am He that you have sought these many moons. And I know your name because I know all My children.”

“Y-you are the Creator, then?”

“I am,” replied the Voice.

All the young lion’s anger vanished in the face of this revelation. But still he asked the questions that had brought him so far.

“Why are we here? Why do the humans exist? What is our purpose?”

“You and your brethren are here to teach the youngest of My children. Mankind exists because, like you, they were created by My will. As to your purpose, that is different for each of My children.”

The mists swirled around him as Mtume let the Creator’s words sink in. After a long silence he asked his next question in a whisper.

“What is my purpose?”

“You were born to lead your kind and others of My children to a land many miles away. If you guard it well you will be safe there from Man for all time. You, Mtume the Lion, are my messenger.”

“It sounds like the lack of substance is getting to him.”

“Shut up, Taka,” replied Mufasa. “Go on, Dad.”

“Mtume then received instructions on just how to find this place. He nodded obediently and turned back toward his pride, where his family awaited his return.”

“So did you find the Creator, yellow heart?” asked a familiar voice when he arrived. “Or did you quit again?”

Mtume raised his head and glared into his cousin’s eyes. “You know something, Kikatili? You are the most smart-Alec, know-it-all windbag I’ve ever had the displeasure to meet. I really don’t care what you think of me, and as far as I’m concerned you can keep the Destroyer company in the afterlife. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

Kikatili sprang as Mtume turned to leave. The two lions rolled into the dirt, biting and clawing every part of each other they could reach.

“STOP!” a loud voice commanded. Jasiri moved between them, and snarled at his nephew. “You and your brother will leave the pride this very night!”

“But he has only just returned!” Mtume’s mother protested. “We’ve been so worried.”

“I know, Huruma. But perhaps with him gone my son will be forced to become an adult. Heshima, go and fetch Mkali. I want them gone by nightfall. And as for _you_ , my son: I shall teach you a lesson.”

“Before dusk had fully arrived, both Mtume and Mkali bid farewell to their homeland,” said Ahadi. “With only the Creator’s words to guide them, they set off on their journey. It was long and hard; there were times when they couldn’t find prey or water. At last they came to a hill overlooking a wide savannah. The stars twinkled above them as the brothers drifted off to sleep.”

The pre-dawn breeze ruffled Mtume’s mane as the Creator’s voice filled his ears. Still sleepy, the dark lion got up and shook out his mane.

_“Come Mtume, I have something to show you.”_

The Creator’s promptings led him to an outcropping looking over the savannah. The sun rose and slowly the rays spread across the landscape.

 _“Everything the light touches,”_ the Creator said, _“is your kingdom. So long as your line rules and guards it well, all your people will be safe from those of My children created in My image. I bid you first explore this land alone at first, for you must find your Queen. Her name is Jabali.”_

It took little to convince Mkali to allow his brother to venture into the plains solo. The golden lion was exhausted and gladly took the chance to rest. As he wandered the territory, Mtume came to the conclusion that he could not have chosen a better place himself. The land was lush, green, and there were herds scattered across the landscape. At a large water hole the dark lion stopped for a drink, marveling at his luck that the Creator would chose him for this land. It was a fine place to settle down.

A few hours later, however, he came across no sign of another lion, let alone a lioness like the one he was supposed to find. He watched with little interest as a herd of zebra scattered at the sight of him. Then he found himself on his back, staring up into the face of an irate lioness.

“Who do you think you are?” she demanded. “That was our dinner you just frightened off! Explain yourself!”

Mtume swallowed hard as the lioness’s pride, several females strong, surrounded him. All their expressions mirrored hers. “You have my sincerest apologies,” he replied. “I swear I will make it up to you, Miss…”

“The name’s Jabali!” she snapped, causing his heart to skip a beat. “And just how do plan to do that? Catch our dinner for us?”

“That, ma’am, is a wonderful suggestion. If you would be so kind as to let me up, I will get started.”

More out of surprise that anything else Jabali complied. Mtume got to his feet and started in the direction that herd had taken. The pride followed curiously as he lowered his nose and began to trail the zebra.

“It’s the lionesses’ job to hunt!” complained Taka. “Why was he doing that for?”

“Because,” replied Ahadi, “who do you think hunted for the brothers while they had no pride?”

Taka was quiet a moment while his siblings snickered. “They did, for themselves, right?”

Ahadi nodded. “And so Mtume prepared to make up for his carelessness. I will spare you the gory details, and just say his hunt was successful.”

“Aww!” complained the cubs.

Ahadi just grinned. “After they ate, Jabali and Mtume sat on the edge of the pride’s home and talked long into the night. The pride’s King had recently died. When Jabali learned that Mtume and his brother were looking for a safe haven, she invited them to stay. A worried Mkali was very glad to see his brother again, and pleased they had found a home at last.”

“Is that the end?” asked Mufasa.

Ahadi shook his head. “Two years after Mtume and Jabali married and founded the Pride Lands, the Creator showed how pleased he was with them. Their firstborn son was a white lion. And the Creator made us lions a promise: so long as his favor is with us, there will be a white lion of our line. We were also given the gift of speaking to any human that believes we are equals. Sadly, those are few and far between.”

The cubs stared at him, wide-eyed.

“And that, my children, is the _Legend of the Messenger_. Now, run along and play. I know you’re eager to be free. The history lesson’s over.”

Laughing happily, the cubs tore off across the savannah. All but one: Taka was still sitting by his father with a hopeful expression.

Ahadi smiled. “What’s on your mind, son?”

“I look like Mtume, don’t I?” asked Taka softly.

“Yes, Taka, you look just like him.”

“Do you think I’ll be a good lion, like Mtume was? Would he have been proud of me?”

Ahadi looked down at his son with love. He had been right to ignore the spirit’s warning. “If you always listen to your heart and let it guide you, Taka, you will grow into a wise, gentle lion like Mtume. But you are already a good lion, even if you are a little sarcastic.”

Taka smiled, rubbed up against his father’s side, and took off to play with his siblings. Uru came up and nuzzled Ahadi as they proudly watched their children frolic across the plain.


	3. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big problem with this, and the original TLKTJE storyline, was just how much the whole "white" thing is made much of. I did not consider when I wrote these stories just what those elements could be taken as, and they are, again, another reason this version is not considered canon. It was only posted here to showcase my growth as a writer, and nothing more.

“Should we poke him or something?” Zira asked.

It was well into the afternoon, and still the eldest of Ahadi and Uru’s cubs lay sleeping. The three cubs sat in a semi-circle around Mufasa, as Leona was already outside playing with Sarabi and Sarafina.

Panja gave her a stern look. “There is no need to be rude,” replied the white cub. “Mufasa. Mufasa. _MUFASA._ ”

“Time to wakey-wakey, Muffy-wuffy!” said Taka in a singsong, tugging on his favorite brother’s ear. The golden cub rolled over in his sleep. Taka let go of his ear and head-butted him. “Muff! You promised!”

At those words, Mufasa sleepily blinked his eyes open. “What now, Taka?” he asked.

“You promised that you and Panja would take us out for hunting and defense practice today!” said Taka, his face becoming annoyed. “I have a surprise for you today, too! You PROMISED!”

Zira and Panja shared a look at Taka’s antics. As both the youngest and smallest of the litter, Taka was the baby in the family. The whole pride adored him. Ahadi and Uru were constantly worrying over him, and Mufasa had appointed himself Taka’s protector. The dark brown cub, of course, thought his golden brother could do no wrong.

“Ok, ok!” said Mufasa, shaking himself all over. “I’m up, Taka, I’m up. Now relax and let me get to my feet.”

“YAAAAY!” cheered Taka, running in circles for joy.

Soon enough the four cubs headed out of the cave for the open savanna.

“So, Taka,” said Zira to her friend as they trotted along. “You think they’ll like our surprise?”

Taka smiled and playfully nudged the tawny cub. “It’s to die for! Wait until they see how good we are now.”

The two cubs were so busy discussing their plan that they didn’t even hear their elders tell them of a change in the lessons: they would be practicing _defensive_ techniques, not offensive ones like the two younger cubs had been practicing so hard. More than anything Taka wanted to impress his big brothers, but if he had only knew the price of the attempt.

At last they arrived at the bit of open grassland that they had claimed for their training ground. Almost every day they came out here to play, pounce, and wrestle. Today though would be different. For from this day onward, everything would change forever.

“Now, did you understand everything we just told you?” asked Panja as they all took their places.

“Yes,” replied the cubs in unison, and far too quickly, though this went unnoticed.

“Ok, you two first,” said Panja. He waited as Mufasa and Taka crouched down. “Three… Two… ONE!”

Both cubs sprang at their opponent, Taka leaping toward his brother to tackle him. Only, he was supposed to duck. The dark cub cried out in pain as his brother’s claws slashed his face. He landed in the dirt, blood oozing from the cut across his eye. Mufasa stared at his claws disbelief, while Panja crouched at their brothers’ side.

“Taka!” cried the golden cub. “Oh, no! Why didn’t you duck like we told you? Panja, do something!”

The white cub franticly looked around for someone to assistance, and spotted Zazu, a slightly annoying bird that tagged along after them on a regular basis.

“ZAZU!” called Panja. “We need your help!”

“At your service, your majesty!” replied the hornbill. “Just tell me what –”

“Shut UP!” yelled Panja. “There’s no time for chatter. Zira, go find my father and tell him that Taka is hurt. Zazu, you go and get Mother! He needs help! Hurry!”

Later that day, Leona watched her elder brothers pace back and forth in front of the cave while they waited for the verdict. She glanced over at Zira, who was growling under her breath. Like an arrow from a bow the slender female got to her feet and pounced on Mufasa.

“How dare you be so careless? How dare you?” she demanded. “You, who are always telling everyone to be careful with Taka, how could you do this to him, your own brother?”

“That’s quite enough!” said Panja. He pushed the female off his brother. “It was an accident, and we are both at fault! Now, let him be.”

“Really?” snarled Zira, crouching. “Since when does the high and mighty white lion admit he’s at fault? You both disgust me!”

“Zira, stop!” yelled Leona. The white cub pounced on the other female, grabbing her ear in her mouth. “Leave my brothers alone.”

The two lioness cubs rolled into the dirt, whirling in a cloud of claws and fangs. Just as Ahadi walked out of the cave, Kali by his side, Leona tore a chunk out of Zira’s right ear and the darker cub cried out in pain.

“Leona, what were you thinking?” asked Ahadi while he rushed to separate the cubs. “Such behavior is unbefitting of a Pride Rock Princess.”

“She was yelling at Mufasa, Daddy! Mufasa and Panja, and they didn’t mean to hurt Taka. It’s nobody’s fault.”

While Ahadi scolded his daughter, Panja and Mufasa turned as one to their uncle. “Will he be okay?”

Kali bent to see to Zira’s ear as he spoke. “He lives. But he will carry a scar from this day on. And I might say to the princess that it is most certainly somebody’s fault – it is his for not listening to those older and wiser. Was he not told about the change in plans?”

“Yes, but we should’ve been sure,” said Panja.

“I should’ve kept my claws sheathed,” said Mufasa.

“We should’ve looked out for him!” they said, sadly.

Ahadi looked at his elder cubs, thinking how horrible it was for this to fall on his sons. He looked over at his own brother, Kali, whose eyes held the same sorrow as his own. Being brothers was a special bond for lions: they made each other stronger, and watched each other’s backs. Now, he feared that bond would be damaged forever.

“Mufasa, Panja,” called Uru. “Come here, please. Your brother is asking for you.”

Panja followed his elder brother into the cave. Taka lay on his side on the rock that served as a bed for the King and his family. Panja’s eyes widened in horror as he saw the gash down Taka’s face; his younger brother’s left eye was swollen shut. Pain and self-loathing overcame him. _It’s my fault,_ he thought. _I should have known! I’m the white lion, and we white lions are the wisest lions of all. Dad said so!_

Mufasa rushed over to Taka, talking far too fast to be understood. But his apologetic tone was obvious.

Taka smiled at his brothers. “I’ll be alright, Muff! Rafiki said my eye will heal right up, don’t worry.”

They both looked up as Panja slowly crossed over to his brother.

“Forgive me,” he said, looking at his feet more than Taka. “Please, brother. I would not have you hurt for anything. Believe what you may, but I would not have had you hurt.”

“Not sure if I’d believe that,” said Zira, as she walked in. “Look at his face, not very pretty am I right? It’s just a little scar, though, right? So just say you’re sorry, and it’ll be just fine – WRONG!”

“But – but we were both careless.”

“Yes, Panja, but only one of you lashed out his own brother with his claws completely bare.”

“I – I didn’t mean to,” began the golden cub, his voice breaking.

“Save it for someone who believes it, Mufasa,” snapped Zira. “Like the Great White Lion over there. Now if you’ll excuse me, if being half-blind doesn’t put him on bed rest I don’t know what does. Get out!”

That evening, Taka announced he wished to be referred to as Scar, to remind him of how foolish he had been. Tears in their eyes, his parents agreed. Zira, Sarafina and the other cubs crowded around Taka, or as we must now call him, Scar, and told him that they were proud of him, taking the responsibility like that. Mufasa’s best friend outside his siblings, Sarabi, tried to comfort him, while Leona did the same for Panja.


	4. Instinct and Common Sense

It wasn’t long after this that Scar came across three starving hyena cubs. As it turned out, they were lost. Their parents had been gone for some time, hunting, and they had been worried. Scar led them around to a cave behind Pride Rock, and then told them to wait a moment. He came back with a portion of his dinner to share with them.

“So, what are your names?” he asked.

“I’m Shenzi, and this here’s Banzi and Ed,” replied the female with her mouth full. “So why you helping us, anyway?”

“I’m Prince Scar, and it’s my duty to help all the animals in the Pride Lands. Now, can you tell me where you live?”

As it turned out, they lived in the one place his father had told him never to go alone: the Elephant Graveyard. Scar gulped when he recognized their description of the place. Ahadi had told him in detail what it was like: dark and foreboding, littered with bones, and geysers of hot water and fire. It was a place he’d never wanted to visit. But here were three helpless subjects. He had to aid them. After all, he was a Pride Rock Prince. And then he thought of a loophole: he was never to go _alone_.

“I can take you as far as the border,” he told the hyenas. “But you’ll have to find your way home from there. And I need to get someone to go with me. Wait here, I’ll find someone. Don’t worry, I’ll get you there, I promise.”

Scar’s first thought, of course, was Mufasa. But when he got to the cave there was no sign of his favorite brother. Nor were Panja or his father anywhere to be found. He did, however, find his mother with Anana, his uncle’s mate, and Leona. Zira was not far off as well, resting near her mother Sumu.

“Mom, where’s Mufasa?” asked Scar. “I need to talk to him about something.”

“He is out with Panja and your father, Taka. He’s showing them the borders. Is there anything I can do?”

 _Hmm, tell Mom I’m about to go somewhere I was told never to go - nope, not a good idea._ “Naw, it’s okay. Hey, ‘Fina, Zira! You two want to come with me? There’s this really cool place I have to go.”

“And just where is this _really cool_ place?” asked Uru wisely.

“Uh, around the waterhole,” replied Scar.

“The waterhole?” repeated Anana. She looked up from where she was bathing Sarabi, who was struggling to get free. Sarafina, already finished, was smirking at her friend. “At this time is the day? It’s nearly nightfall.”

“Yeah, well,” said Scar quickly. “That’s why I want someone to go with me, strength in numbers and all that.”

“I’d be happy to join you, Scar,” said Zira, her voice almost a purr. She got and walked over to him. “Just lead the way.”

Sarafina pretended to gag, making Zira growl at her, then stretched and sighed. “Count me out. There’s nothing at the waterhole I haven’t already seen.”

Scar rolled his eyes. _Those two will never get along. Why are they always fighting, anyway? Girls. Ugh._

“Why is this trip so necessary, Taka? Surely it can wait until tomorrow.”

“Well, Mom, you see, I found these three pups, and I promised I’d get them home. So is it okay if I keep my promise?”

Uru smiled at her favorite son. She nodded. _Oh, my Taka,_ she thought. _You want so much to be a true Prince of Pride Rock. What you fail to see is you already are. I am proud of you._

Scar lead Zira back to where Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed waited. The moment she saw them she snarled.

“HYENAS! What are they doing here, Scar? They’re not allowed in the Pride Lands.”

“Says who?” asked Shenzi, sauntering up to the female cub with a smirk. “I never heard that one.”

“You get away from me, you mangy dog!”

“ZIRA!” snapped Scar. “They are fellow creatures, and they just want to go home. Now, are you coming or not?”

“You think they’re parents will be so grateful for their return,” she said bitterly, “that they won’t decide to eat _us?_ ”

“We’re only taking them as far as the border Zira, do lighten up.” Scar sighed and turned to the trio. “Alright let’s get you home.”

It was completely dark by the time they reached the border of the Pride Lands. In the distance, they could hear two frantic voices calling for the hyenas. Scar turned to the trio.

“If you can’t find your parents from here, you need more help than I thought.”

“Mom, Dad!” called the hyenas. “We’re over here! Gee, thanks a lot, Prince Scar. You’re a lifesaver.”

“Think nothing of it. And you can call me Scar.”

Just then, Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed’s parents came running. The female hyena struck Scar with her paw, sending him tumbling into the dirt. Zira spun and growled, crouching down low in front of him.

“You keep away from my children, you piece of trash,” snapped the mother hyena while the father sniffed the cubs and checked for injuries. “Well, Buka? Are they hurt?”

“Um, no, Dhalimu,” replied the father hyena, bewildered. “They are just fine. It even appears they’ve eaten, too.”

“It was him, Mom,” said Shenzi, nodding to Scar. “He got us food, and he brought us home. He’s been great. I thought lions were jerks?”

“They are, Shenzi! This is some kind of trick! What is the meaning of this, cub?” demanded Dhalimu. “The longer you talk the longer you live.”

Scar pushed himself up and nudged Zira behind him. “I am Prince Scar of the Pride Lands,” he said bravely. “And this is my friend Zira. We meant no harm, but only wished to help your children. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.”

“Oh? A _misunderstanding_?” replied the female hyena, sneering. She circled the young lions with a gleam in her eye. “Is that what you call all these years of torment? All these years of near starvation, simply because your pride ‘owns’ the best hunting grounds?”

Scar gulped, and Zira began to back away.

“Did your father ever tell you,” continued Dhalimu, “that only my people are forbidden to hunt on ‘your’ lands? The cheetahs, the leopards, the wild dogs, the jackals, all are free to provide for their families. But, us, NO! We are condemned to starve, haunting the shadows of this empty, forsaken graveyard, all because of your kind, my _prince._ ”

“I – I’m sorry –” he began.

“Sorry! You think that’s makes everything better, do you? Just say you’re sorry, and all is forgiven? How about the one who gave you that scar? Did they just say _sorry_ and that made it all right?”

“You leave my brother alone!” snarled Scar. “This scar was my own fault! Just like I bet the reason you’re not allowed to hunt is your fault – if it’s even the truth. My father is great king; everyone says so! Everyone but you! So you’ll have to excuse me if I don’t believe you.”

“Let see what you believe, little prince, when you’re in my belly!”

That may well have been the end of Scar, had not Ahadi arrived just then. The white lion let out a powerful roar and crashed into the hyena. She rolled away and stood between him and her cubs, while he stood between her and Scar and Zira.

“You are not welcome here, Dhalimu,” growled Ahadi. “Now, you and your pups, get out!”

“Oh, you have met my children, your _highness_?” replied the hyena in silky voice. “My children, whom you force to starve? So little food for so many mouths in this barren land you’ve exiled us to, even less water.”

“That is your own doing,” stated Ahadi, while Scar’s eyes widened.

 _It’s… It’s true?_ he thought. _Dad really won’t let them hunt?_

“You and your clan completely ignore the Circle of Life. You kill far more than you need, or steal from whoever is lucky enough to make a kill. You’re no better than the humans.”

“And just who made you our judge, oh king?” snapped Dhalimu, signaling Buka to lead the pups away.

“The Creator,” replied Ahadi. “And if you ever come near my son again, there won’t be enough of you left for the buzzards!”

The walk back to Pride Rock was a silent affair. Scar dejectedly walked in his father’s wake, Zira glancing at him every so often. As soon as they crested the area outside the cave their mothers came running over to them. Scar saw Zira squirm in her mother’s grasp.

“Don’t you ever do something so foolish again!” scolded Sumu. “You could’ve been killed! And you’re all I have left!”

Uru nuzzled Scar, whispering through tears how glad she was that he was safe.

Ahadi cleared his throat. “Uru, all of you, please go inside. My son and I need to talk.”

The pride nodded, and Scar saw Mufasa shoot him a reassuring smile as they obeyed. Ahadi turned and started walking toward the edge of Pride Rock. Scar sadly turned and followed. At last the King sat down on the ledge, and his son joined him.

“Dad, I –”

“What were you thinking, Taka?” demanded Ahadi. “They are hyenas! You should’ve told your mother and the others!”

“But, Dad, they didn’t seem so bad…” Scar hung his head. “They’re just kids, and they needed help.”

“Do you realize you could’ve been killed?” asked Ahadi, his voice growing calmer. “Your intentions were good, my son, but you can’t let your heart over-rule your head.”

“You told me to listen to my heart,” said Scar, confused.

“Yes, but not when it contradicts common sense.”

“Dad, that hyena – she said that you won’t let the hunt here, but you let everyone else do it. Is that true?”

Ahadi sighed. “Yes and no. Other prides are not allowed to hunt on our lands, either. But the reason the hyenas aren’t allowed in the Pride Lands is they are never content. They will hunt, kill, eat and steal all the food they can and more. If left unchecked, there would be no food for anyone.”

“Isn’t there something we can do?”

Ahadi looked fondly down at his son and shook his head. “Taka, you want so much to help others. Mtume would’ve been proud of you. But you did lie to your mother, and took a very dangerous risk. You are grounded for a month. You will not leave Pride Rock. Understood?”

Scar nodded sadly. “Yes, sir. Hey I’m Scar now, remember? I mean, I know Mom won’t ever call me that, but why don’t you?”

“Because no matter what, you will always be Taka to me,” replied Ahadi. _My Taka, who wants so much of himself._ “Now, let’s go inside. Your brothers no doubt want to hear all about your adventure.”

Time passed, and the brothers grew into adolescents. Scar, who became closer and closer to both the hyenas and Zira, began to feel snubbed as Mufasa and Panja got more and more of Ahadi’s time. Zira, of course, fed these emotions. She idolized Scar, and never once forgave Mufasa for his negligence. The young, tawny lioness would whisper to him, reminding again and again that _Mufasa_ was at fault, not him.

“Why,” she would ask, “did he unsheathe his claws if he loves you so? If he cares so little for his brother, what will he do to the kingdom?”

Despite himself, Scar found the angular lioness had a point; his brother was a little… careless at times. And Zira was certainly attractive, following him around like a persistent, praising shadow. Meanwhile he regularly visited Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, taking them whatever food he could sneak away. Their parents were killed by the pride when they attempted a raid, and Scar pitied them. So he would come and speak with them now and again, all the while knowing his father wouldn’t approve.

When Scar met the other hyenas of the clan, he quickly realized they were rather like children. Or rather, spoiled children. They were lazy, selfish creatures, but Scar believed that like children they only needed a firm hand and guidance. And so he tried to offer it.

“You see,” he said one day, repeating a lesson Ahadi had given him. “When we die we become the grass, and the herds eat the grass. So we are all connected in the Circle of Life.”

“You know, Scar,” said Shenzi. “It seems to me you’d make a pretty good king.”

“Why, thank you,” replied Scar. “But it’s my brothers who’ll be the rulers, not me.”

“Why both of ‘em?” asked Banzi. “I thought only the eldest son becomes King.”

“Mufasa will be the King,” said Scar, saying each word slowly, as if he was speaking to someone rather stupid; which he was. “Panja will be the Jungle Emperor. Dad’s betrothed him to Emperor Imara’s daughter.”

“So what do you and Leona get?” asked Shenzi, scratching.

“We will be accompanying our brothers, to help and support them like Uncle Kali does my father.”

“Why, since he’s already breaking the rules?”

“He is not!” said Scar angrily. “Betrothal is a tradition that goes back generations. Sarabi is Mufasa’s betrothed as well.”

“So why Mufasa and Panja get betrothed then?” asked Banzi. “What does they got that you don’t, huh?”

“They are the eldest,” said Scar as if this was obvious, “thus, they shall be Kings. And I _do_ have an intended, as well.”

“So an accident of birth determines who’s in charge? Sounds like a flawed plan to me,” replied Shenzi.

“You became the leader after your mother,” Scar pointed out.

“Yeah, but I had to fight for it. You lions just give it to the eldest.”

“Might does not make right,” Scar said firmly.

“You would know,” replied Banzi. “You’re so scrawny I’m surprised you don’t blow away in the wind. Good thing you got the brains.”

“Panja is the wisest,” said Scar. “He’s the white lion.”

“So yet another accident of birth decides that, too, huh?”

Unable to stand the change in the conversation, the dark brown lion made his excuses and said his farewells. While Scar was walking home, he replayed what the hyenas had said. Did the fact he was the youngest mean he wasn’t smart? No, but the eldest had always be the rulers. There was nothing wrong with that. Was there?


	5. Sunrises and Sunsets

The day came at last when the sun set on Ahadi’s time as ruler, and rose with Mufasa as the Lion King and Panja as the Jungle Emperor. Zira grumbled all through the ceremony as Rafiki asked the Creator to bless the new rulers’ reigns. Scar, however, looked on proudly as his favorite brother took his rightful place in the Circle of Life. He pleasantly bid Panja and their sister fair well as they left for the jungle where his brother would wed his betrothed. Mufasa and his mate Sarabi were radiant as they said their vows, and Zira’s mood lightened considerably when it was their turn. Everything seemed perfect. And Scar was right where he should be.

Shortly after this, Zira gave birth to two red-eyed cubs. One was a brown, lanky male much like his father, the other a golden female. Scar was obviously delighted, always going on about his clever cubs. Even Mufasa admitted it, when he came by two weeks later to meet his first-born nephew and niece.

“Let go of my tail, you little stinker,” said the King, dangling the appendage just out of the male’s reach.

Scar chuckled. “He is that!” he said. “Zira, what do you say we call him Nuka?”

The lean lioness grinned, too happy to disagree. “Well, it certainly suits him,” she said, tugging the cub over to her, “my puckish little prince.”

Mufasa then turned his attention to his niece. “You have such a pretty daughter, brother,” he said, then chuckled. “Heads will turn, and hearts are going to roll.”

“That, frankly, is to be expected,” replied Scar. “Just look at her mother.” The dark lion nuzzled his mate.

“Tama,” said Zira. “She is Tama.”

Mufasa quietly slipped away from the happy couple and returned to his queen. Sarabi cradled their newborn Simba, who would be presented to their kingdom once he was of age. He was a handsome golden brown, with his mother’s eyes. At that moment he slept peacefully, unaware of the trials he would go through. The King looked around and smiled at Sarafina.

His cousin smiled back then nuzzled her own cubs. Her two cubs were as pale as she herself. The first was a female she named Nala, because her father denied her a place in his heart. She would one day be Queen to Simba; Mufasa and his brother alone knew the truth of her sire. The second was a male, with dark brown paws, and his father’s emerald green eyes. She didn’t know what to call him just yet. They were her pride and joy.

Scar patrolled the edges of the Pride Lands regularly. Far more often, though he tried not to think of it, than Mufasa did. His visits kept the hyenas off the land, and no other prides came near them. But one day, Scar came across a trail Ahadi had warned him to stay clear of: humans. The villages nearby seemed to be expanding rapidly. Though he was clever enough to avoid them, the dark lion found numerous traps. And far more animals were being caught than what would have provided for the human pride. Scar ran for Pride Rock, to report this to his brother.

Mufasa was lounging in front of the cave, taking what he felt was a well-deserved break, when Scar came running up to him as if the hounds of hell were on his tail. The Lion King sighed. Scar was forever coming to him with some problem or other. Just this morning he’d been anxious over some spat between the zebras and the wildebeests over grazing land, as if it wasn’t something they could have settled themselves.

“Mufasa!” cried his brother. “We have to move quickly!”

“What is it now?” complained the golden lion.

“Humans! They are traps everywhere. We have to put a stop to this. Before long they will be building their dens around Pride Rock!”

“Scar,” said Mufasa in a tone one would address a very young and excitable child. “We’ve been through this. You’re not the King, _I_ am. And Father never challenged the humans. I refuse to do so, either.”

“But –”

“This conversation is over. Now, go find some other way to amuse yourself than telling me how to do my job.”

_Telling you how to do_ your _job?_ Scar thought. _No, I am trying to do_ mine. It wasn’t the first time Mufasa had brushed off his advice. But had not his Uncle Kali done this for his father? Scar could not understand it. Sighing, he went to find his mother. Perhaps she could get some sense through his brother’s thick skull. He forcibly ignored the little voice whispering, _maybe you could do_ his _better._

“Mother, I don’t understand,” said her Taka as Uru listened silently to what had happened that day. “Why doesn’t he listen? Father always considered Uncle Kali’s wisdom. Yet he refuses to act!”

“What you don’t know, my son,” said Uru with a smile, “is there was a time when your father refused Kali’s advice as well _._ Not even Ahadi was perfect: the humans settled close to the Pride Lands shortly after he became King. Mohatu, your grandfather, warned him to never allow humans to live near-by. They had been few then, and it would’ve taken little to drive them off. Ahadi believed if he had attacked them first he would be no better than the worst of humans. But now their numbers have grown.”

 _And that wasn’t their biggest dispute,_ she added mentally. The Queen Mother didn’t have the heart to tell her son that, because of a spirit’s prophecy, his uncle had insisted that he be exiled from the Pride Lands. Ahadi had denied that it was better for the kingdom, and it had been the worse fight ever between the brothers. She was just glad that Kali had never voiced his fears to her son.

“Look, Taka,” she said at last. “Why don’t I go and let Panja know about this? From what you’ve said the humans are closer to the Jungle than Pride Rock. Besides, it’s been a while since I’ve seen my homeland.”

Taka nodded as Uru got up and took her leave. She only hoped she could find the Jungle Emperor before the hunters did.

“I will see to the humans, Mother,” Panja told her as soon as he heard the news she brought. “I have no idea why Mufasa would not act. I’ll have a place set up for you to spend the night.”

“Thank you, son,” she replied. “But no. Give my regards to Leona and Eliza. I have to go home. Taka will be relieved.”

“Is there even a point to telling you are older now, and should take it easy?”

Uru laughed. “Ah, so I am old, am I? I’m not so old I can’t ground you, son. Besides, I was roaming these lands years before you were born.”

The white lion nodded with a smile. “Ok. Ok, I offered. Have a safe journey, Mother.”

The lioness slipped through the vines and other foliage. She smiled to herself, pleased to have found a way to help her little Taka. So caught up was Uru in her thoughts that she never even heard the humans until the projectiles pierced her body. She roared and crumpled to the ground in pain. Through dimming eyes she watched the hunters close in. Seconds later the Queen Mother drew her last breath.

Scar watched worriedly as Mufasa paced outside the cave. Their mother had never returned from the Jungle. The King had sent Zazu out to find her.

Abruptly the golden lion turned to his brother. “You’re sure she went to see Panja?” he demanded.

“For the thousandth time, _yes_ ; she said she was going let him know what had been going on around here.”

“Maybe,” said Sarabi, “she decided to stay and visit with Panja and Eliza. She’s older now, and hasn’t seen them for ages.”

“I hope you’re right,” replied Mufasa, resuming his pacing.

Just then Zazu returned, and his face was a mask of terror. “Your majesty,” he said, “I found the Queen Mother! Or rather, what is left of her.”

“What are you talking about!?!” demanded Mufasa and Scar in unison.

“There is no easy way to say this,” replied the hornbill as he landed at the King’s feet. “She’s been killed by the humans. I saw her hide stretched to dry in their den.”

“No,” Mufasa whispered in horror.

Scar, however, couldn’t speak. The bird’s words chased themselves around inside his skull. The knowledge that his mother was dead, killed on an errand that would never have been had his brother only took action, went through him. In that moment, all the love he had once felt for his brother was gone. Hate and pain raced like fire in his veins.

“This is your fault!”

Scar’s head snapped up as Zira voiced the very words he’d been thinking.

The angular lioness got right in the King’s face. “Scar told you this very morning the humans were a threat!” she continued. “But did you listen? NO! Your nap was more important than your role as King! If you were _half_ the King Scar would be –”

“I AM TEN TIMES THE KING SCAR COULD BE!” shouted Mufasa. He backslapped Zira, sending her flying across the ground.

Scar rushed over and put himself between them. “Don’t,” he said coldly, crouching low, “you harm my mate!”

Mufasa’s eyes widened for a moment, and then his face grew grim. “Don’t _you_ take that tone with me,” he replied just as coldly. “Next time I will take it as a challenge.”

There were gasps and low growls from the lionesses. But Scar only had eyes for the King. He merely stood and looked into Mufasa’s eyes.

“I would expect no less, _brother_ ,” he sneered, and the sound was so strange coming from the dark lion that the pride froze. “Come along, Zira, my dear. Let’s leave the _King_ to face his faults on his own.”

“Of course, my love,” purred Zira, shooting a wicked look at the golden lion. Scar, having already turned his back on Mufasa, missed this.

“Why, you –” began Mufasa. He started after them.

But Sarabi cut in front of him. “Let him go,” she said softly. “He’s in pain same as you. He just needs someone to blame. He’ll come around.”

Mufasa watched his brother leave with narrowed eyes. “I hope you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I've come to dislike about this is how Scar gets made out to be a victim, and tech IS one. I don't care for this anymore, but some parts of this story will likely survive when I finally get around to redoing TLKTJE.


End file.
